Wasted Generation
by Supermanic Soul24
Summary: three boys start a band called handyou. on the way to becoming Rockstar's they face their inner demon. Rated R for drug use. i suck at summary's
1. Default Chapter

Wasted generation

{I don't Own Inu Yasha}

Disclaimer: this will be my fourth story. I like to take this time to tell you in this story in later chapters there will be many problem that we all face in are lives. One problem I'm will write about will be drug abuse. I only write about drug abuse because it a problem that has ruined some of my friends life's. So this story is for anyone who is dealing with drug problems, for anyone who follows a dream that came true, to anyone who felt alone with no one. Oh this is present day Japan}

It was night as A pick up truck stopped in the poor section of Tokyo "all right this is you get off" someone got out the bed of the truck got off. The kid was 18, he had long black hair with gold eyes, and His skin tone was a little tan. He was wearing a red shirt, black ripped jeans with blue converse and a green Apron. "Thanks for the ride" he said "No problem take care kid" as the driver drove off Inuyasha walked to his apartment. Inuyasha lived in rundown apartment only thing he could afford at his Wage. While inu yasha walked up the stair's he heard a mix of sound from baby's cry's to the married couples yelling. He finally reached his apartment door. He unlocked it then walked in, Inu yasha apartment was a one bedroom. The living room had a blue couch with small TV, "Home sweet home" inu yasha walked to his phone to check for any messages on the answering machine. A red light was blinking, "wonder that can that be" he said taking off his apron. Once it was off he pushed the button, "hey I read your flyers about saying you need a bassist for a band you starting" the voice said "finally someone answered" inu yasha said "I'm name Miroku I'll be playing at the wasted generation tomorrow night at 8:00" the machine beeped off "well there is something that went right for once" Inu yasha when into his room down the hall. Inside the room was a mattress on the floor and his guitar on a stand. His guitar was a red Gibson SG. He picked it up and turned in on. Inu yasha strum twice then tuned three strings. "I guess I'll play the new song" he began to the intro

on a long and lonesome highway east of Omaha  
you can listen to the engines, moanin out as one long song  
you can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before  
  
but your thoughts will soon be wandering the way they always do  
when you're riding sixteen hours and there's nothing much to do  
you don't feel much like riding', you just wish the trip was through  
  
but here I am, on the road again  
here I am, up on the stage  
here I go, playing the star again  
there I go, turn the page  
  
you walk into a restaurant, strung out from the road  
and you feel the eyes upon you, as you're shaking off the cold  
you pretend it doesn't bother you, but you just want to explode  
and most times you can hear 'em talk, other times you can't  
  
all the same 'ole clichés: is that a woman oris that a man?  
And you always seem outnumbered; you dare not make a stand, make your stand.  
  
But here I am, on the road again

Here I am, up on the stage

Here I go, playing the star again

there I go, turn the page  
  
out there in the spotlight, your a million miles away  
every ounce of energy, you try to give away  
and the sweat pours from your body, like the music that you play  
later in the evening, as you lie awake in bed  
with the echoes of the amplifiers, ringing' in your head  
you smoke the days last cigarette, remembering' what she said

{Guitar solo}

{Bob Segar Turn the Page}

Inuyasha put his guitar back on the stand. Before he went to sleep InuYasha looked at the moonlight gleaming from the window, wondering if there's a better life out there. Inuyasha fell into a peaceful slumber

{3:00 in the afternoon Friday}

"Inuyasha you're late again!" a middle age man yelled "sorry mister kiriyama" Inu yasha said putting on his apparent. He worked at the pizza place far from his house. His boss had black hair it was cut in the shape of a bowl. The man was over weight wearing a white apron smoking a cigar. "Do this again and I fire your ass now get to work" Mister Kiriyama yelled "damn why do I take shit from him any way" Inu Yasha washed his hands then got to work scrubbing plates.

{Meanwhile 5:56}

In another poor section of Tokyo, their in a run down blue house. Inside the house a 17 year old miroku was playing his bass in his room, his bass was a black BC rich warlock. He was wearing a purple shirt, black pants with a purple glove on his right hand that had beads rapped around it for style. Miroku stopped playing after hearing yelling coming from the living room. "God damn not again" he put down his bass and ran out his door. The living room had bottles were everywhere a brown couch was behind a table, holes in the wall broken windows. Miroku saw his mother with a black eye on the floor. "Mother!" he ran to her side. Miroku's mother looked almost like him expect the blond hair she was wearing a white dress. "Its Ok Miroku I just fell" she said looking panicked "that's right you fell or else" Miroku looked up to see his father holding a Bottle of Vodka wearing a blue jeans and a white shirt. "You son of a bicth" Miroku tackled down his father rolling into the living room. Miroku was on top of his father punching him viscously. Miroku was pushed off once his father got up he was hit in the face. "you worthless kid after all the years I spend raising you" he picked up miroku then threw him on the table, "get you're stuff and get the hell out of my house!" his father yelled. He wiped the blood from his face then walked in his room, "miroku wait don't go" his mother said at his door. Miroku grabbed a duffel bag he put some clothes into it. Once he was done with that he put his bass in the case. Then walked to the front door "please miroku" his mother said "mom I love but as long as he's living here I'm not coming back" Miroku walked out the door slamming it behind him. He could hear the bottle hitting the door with a scream of "never want to see you again" miroku walked to the end of the block before checking his watch. He looked at his wrist watch the clock read 6:01; "I have two hours till the gig at the wasted generation" he began walking toward downtown area

{7:25}

Inuyasha locked the front door to the pizza place. After a hard days work he was done taking shit from his boss. Inuyasha walked back to the kitchen to see his boss. "Door is locked. I'm leaving now" he said about to head out the back door "wait just a second take out the trash on you way out" Kiriyama said counting money. "Asshole" Inuyasha muttered "what did you say" Kiriyama yelled back at him. "Nothing" he walked out the door holding the trash bag over his shoulder. Inu yasha threw the bag into the dumpster he was about to walk off until he heard a shout. He ran to the area where the shout came from. He hid behind a dumpster he saw three male student in their uniforms cornering a young women about Inuyasha age. She had raven black hair, dark hazel eyes that had caught Inuyahsa attention. Inuyasha Notice the fear in her eyes looking at the person in front of her. The guy had brown hair with an evil grin, Inu yasha grabbed a bottle from the trash "Come on kagome I know you want to" placing his hand on her shoulder, "no go away hojo" she Slapped him back. "I'll make sure you'll wish you didn't do that" he walked back to her. There was no where for her to run, he pushed her down then got on top of her. Kagome scream for help until she saw a bottle hit one of hojo's goons in the back of his head. Other goon looked where the bottle came from. Inuyasha rushed up and kicked him in the gut, the goon held his gut taking his eyes off his attacker. Inuyasha then punched him away; he grabbed hojo off of kagome then held him against the wall. "Don't hurt me" Hojo said shaking in fear "see the irony, she said that but you yourself where going to hurt her anyway" Inu yasha punched him in the face. "There two thing I hate cowards and rapist. You two in one" Inuyasha said Viciously Knee in the gut. Finally Inu yasha knocked him out after a beating from hell. He looked back at kagome still on the ground. He threw an unconscious hojo with his goons, he walked to kagome's side helping her up "you alright?" he said to her "yes just little scared" she said looking into his golden eyes "better get going before they come to" she walked back to the side walk. Inu Yasha looked at his watch it was 7:34. "Better get going" he walked off

{Wasted generation 7:57}

The wasted generation was a bar. That most of the youth gather either to see a live act or get a drink, it was a place to be for underground bands to play. Inu Yasha walked into the bar seeing a band play on stage, he could see it was a full house tonight all the tables were taken. But he didn't care he walk up to the bar and stand on the stool. "Hey Inu Yasha" a man said wiping a glass. "Robert how's it going" Robert was a man his mid forties. Robert used work as a stage hand for many bands. Of course back then he had hair. "nuttin much but work you want the anything" he said in his new York accent placing the glass down "I'll have a long neck bud" Robert pulled out a bud from the cooler behind the bar. He handed the bottle to Inu yasha "do you know if a bass player named Miroku did his gig?" he said, Robert thought for a second "he's going to be playing after this guys finish their set" he said giving a costumer a beer "do you know if his any good?" Inu yasha asked before taking sip. "Yeah he played some gigs before. He great he plays his bass like a guitar" he said. Inuyasha nodded he turned to watch the band finish their set. "Thanks you have been a great crowd" the lead signer yelled thought the microphone. "Be right back Inuyasha" Robert jumped over the bar and walked to the stage. Robert made it though the crowd on to the stage he did a quick mic test before speaking. "Ok people of the wasted generation, we got someone who is a veteran here give a hand to the monk of bass Miroku" Robert said as miroku took the stage, he shook his hand then when back to the bar. Miroku stood in front of the mic

"wasted generation how you doing tonight!" everyone yelled except Inu yasha who wasn't going to cheer until he heard him play. "Let's get this show on the road" he strums his bass before going into a solo. Inuyasha couldn't believe hear not only did he played the bass fast in was hard sounding. Miroku began to do finger tapping; Inu Yasha could tell that Miroku was energy bomb of a person. Miroku finish the solo he picked up a water bottle once he was done he started playing again. This time it was not one of his solo's he was playing the intro to Dazed and Confused, before he got to deep in the song he switched back to his solo's. While playing he was running around on stage, at one point miroku was standing on top of the amp.

{5 min later}

Miroku walked off stage with sweat beating down his face. As he walked toward the bar a swarm of women surround him "sorry ladies but I have businesses to attend" he got though the crowd of young women to the bar. He pulled up the stool next to InuYasha

"Take the usually and could I get a towel Robert" Miroku said, "you earn it kid" he threw the towel then placed a Rattle snake {A/n It's a drink mixing whiskey and lemon juice. I don't know what it taste I just got the name off the web I don't drink} "hey man your bass sounds Raunchy" Inuyasha said "thanks, you Inuyasha?" Miroku said half way though his drink. "that's me just want to asked you some thing before I ask you if you want to join" Inuyasha said "wasn't expecting Q/A but all right" he said killing the rest of his rattlesnake "how long have you been playing?" he asked "six I started playing cello then when turned nine I went to bass" Miroku said "all I need to know want to be in the band?" Inuyasha said, Miroku thought for a min "ok you have a bassist" Miroku said shaking Inuyasha hand. "Want to go back to my place and have a jam session?" Inuyasha said getting off the stool "sure but no funny businesses" Miroku said grinning picking up his duffel bag in one hand the other was in bass "Smart ass" Inuyasha Snorted they both put money on the bar then walked to the door "Can we stop at my place I have to pick up my glasses?" Miroku said opening the door. "No problem with me" he said "is their name for this band?" Miroku said while leading Inuyasha to his home "I was holding that off until we found a drummer" Inuyasha said

{9:15 Miroku's house}

"So you're a fan of the cult to" Inuyasha said "I grew up on that shit" they stepped up on the porch miroku opening the door with his keys "mom I'm home" Miroku said he got no responds from the darkness "Inuyasha flick the light switch behind" Inu yasha turned on the light. Miroku was in shock all the stuff was gone he put down his stuff, "what the hell?" Miroku looked around their entire things were gone. From family picture to his mothers china Miroku ran into his room. Miroku looked to see all his belonging were gone also except his glasses and a switching petal for his bass. Miroku found a note in his room from his mother. He picked it up and began to read "miroku your father and I are going to Texas" he threw the paper out the door. In a burst of anger he punched a hole in the wall, he fell to knees crying. Inuyasha picked up the note he read it. He looked at miroku he knew how he felt. "What will I do now?" Miroku asked Inuyasha "You can live at place" he said helping him up "you mean that?" Miroku replied "yes but you have to pay half of the rent" he said trying to hide his soft side "wow thanks man you a pal" miroku said "don't you start kissing my ass or I'll eat my cereal from you skull got it" Inuyasha yelled "sure you will" Miroku said smiling "I'll do now get your shit so we can go, meet you outside" he walked off, Miroku grabbed his glasses with the pedal he went to the living room. He put on his glasses then put the pedal in his duffel bag. Before he stepped out the door miroku grabbed a cigarette for his pocket along with a Zippo lighter. Miroku lit the cigarette and walked outside holding his stuff. Miroku knew from the moment he met inuyasha their life were going to change.

{my first drama hoped you liked. For those who are fan of sango she'll be in later chapters. If you have any request for song either e-mail to me at or put the song title on you review. Also I don't know the drinking age in Japan if some one can tell me. Next chapter enter shippo the fox of the drums, read and review}


	2. Chapter two

{Wasted generation}

I don't own inuyasha, god why do I have to say that every time one more thing this is for Saroku. I borrow the song in the first chapter from Bob Segar. I will E-mail it to you just give me your E-mail

{Saturday 2:00 in the afternoon Inuyasha apartment}

It's been two day since miroku moved in with Inu Yasha. They were both in the living room having a jam session. Inuyasha was wearing a black t shirt with his blue ripped jeans. Miroku was in his Dawn of the dead shirt wearing his infamous Purple glove, also wearing his glasses. Inuyasha was playing the medley while miroku was giving the thunder bass riffs. "How bout we change that to a chords change on the medley?" Inu yasha said "Maybe, what time the auditions at is wasted?" Miroku asked drink some nearby water in a glass. "In an hour better get moving" he said putting his guitar in the case as did miroku. "Where did you get your SG?" Miroku said taking off his glasses putting them on the table "uh couple of years back traded it for my Acoustic with a payment of 150 dollars" he said opening the door "good deal" Miroku walked out the door "now that were on the subject how did you get the warlock bass?" Inu yasha said "gift from my mother she was the one who got me in music" they both walked down the stairs then proceeded to walk to the generation "we really need to buy a car" Miroku said "That you captain obvious where's you sidekick admiral no shit" Inuyasha said. Miroku grin then gave him the finger.

{Wasted generation 3:00}

The wasted generation wasn't open. So Robert let Inuyasha and Miroku do their drummer auditions. He would help them judge, their were at the bar look towards the stage "now boys the trick to finding a drummer is the Rhythm plus timing has to be right" Robert said Giving the boys advice "ok we ready to start?" Inuyasha said "I guess bring in the first victim" Robert yelled, A kid wearing a uniform stepped up to the drum set on stage. He sat down picking up the sticks "while were still young" Miroku yelled. The kid started to play walk this way he missed most of the notes "ok that's good next" he walked off stage.

{10 min later}

After 10 min of hearing would be drummers. They were all tried "Damn are we ever going to find a drummer who can really drum" Inu yasha yelled holding a longneck bud "it does seem hope less" Miroku said calmer than Inuyasha "come on we can give up now what did I teach you about music?" Robert said "Hell or High water if you give yourself to music and won't commit to it might as well play pop" they said in unison suddenly they heard the door open. They looked to the door to see a 15 year old kid standing at the door. He had Orange hair that covered his eyes. He wore a green shirt with a blue vest and black pants. "What are you doing her kid you can't be in here" Robert said "sorry sir but I heard about a band that needed a drummer" he said "that would be us" Inuyasha said "can I audition?" he said "give it a try kid" Robert said "drum sticks are next to the set" Miroku said "that's ok I bought my own" he pulled the sticks out of his socks. He walked to the drum set "boy what's your name?" InuYasha yelled "names shippo but everyone calls me fox" Shippo sat down on the stool behind the drum set. He clicked the sticks two times before beginning to play. Shippo played a blue's beat he was playing the petals faster than his hands. he kept going from bass drum to symbols, finally after playing for two min InuYasha heard enough "ok quit playing" shippo stopped playing looking at them "now you know what we are going to say" Inuyasha said "I understand thank for listening" shippo bowed his head in shame "what the hell are you taking about you made it kid" Shippo head shot up with great joy. "Really you mean it?" he said "yep as of this moment you in the band" Miroku said walking toward the stage along with Inuyasha "that was great where you learned to play?" Inuyasha said "my father teach my how to play. But this was nothing if I had my drum set it would be better tell me what do you guys do?" shippo asked putting his sticks into his socks. "I'm Inuyasha, I'm lead vocals/lead guitar" Inuyasha said showing shippo his SG "and I'm miroku, the bassist" he pulled out his warlock "Those are nice but can you play them well?" shippo asked as Robert was behind inuyahsa and miroku the whole time without being notice "kid let me tell you something these two are the best I see, now that your in the band no one can stop you all" Robert said having faith in them "I'll take your word but I still have to hear you play" shippo said crossing his arm's "it then lets have a jam session at you pad" Inuyasha said putting his guitar back in the case "bad idea man" miroku lit a cigarette "why is it a bad idea?" he said, miroku took a quick puff "then we have to stop at are place, then carry both the amp and are instruments" miroku asked back taking one more puff "that not a problem we can use one of my amps" shippo said "well in that case I guess we could go" miroku said "wait where did you get a amp you play drums?" inuyasha yelled, "there were my dads he use to play in a blues band before he crocked" he said, they began walking too the door until Robert stopped them.

"Now that you guys have a band I can give you the news" Robert said giving them a grin, they all turned around "what's the news Robert?" inuyasha asked "their a battle of the bands concert at the steel works" he said "their all ways been battle of the bands what so different about this one" inuyasha said "true but the band that win gets a album deal" everyone eyes widen hear his words "holy shit this could be it man" miroku said patting inuyasha back "wait a minute how the hell are we going to get there?" shippo said "what do you mean shippo?" Robert said concern "we have no car! We all can walk that far" he said "he's right" miroku agreed "is that your problem tell you what I have a van I don't use you can buy it" Robert said showing them the keys "really thanks" shippo said, inuyasha slap him up side the head "what did you do for?" shippo was holding his head "don't think theirs a catch" he said "yes there is a catch, you have to play two gigs here but the cash go to the van plus miroku you'll work here with my at the bar until its paid off" they all looked at Robert "how come inuyasha doesn't have to paid you?" miroku said "he going to he playing that's him and shippo way of payment" he said smug making miroku feel dumb

"Give us a second" inuyasha got his band mates in a huddle "think we should do it?" inuyasha said "I'm in if shippo in" miroku looked over at him "no problem with me" they broke the huddle looking at Robert. He had a grin on his face seeing them all having their arm's crossed. "Got yourself a deal there Robert" they all shook his hand "here's the keys it out back"

{30 min later}

Inuyasha was driving the van they had bought from Robert. It was a green Volkswagen that looked like a piece of shit but it ran well, miroku was sitting shotgun listening to the radio. Shippo was in the back with the instruments, the back of the van had a brown shag rug with enough space to fit instruments. Inuyasha pulled up in front of a white house. "Your place shippo?" inuyasha asked, shippo looked out the back window "yep this is it" he opened the back door; he walked to the porch with them behind holding their case's. "Ok guy there's two rule in my casa" shippo said "watch your mouth" he pointed to Inuyasha. He looked over at miroku lighting another cigarette. Shippo pulled it right out of his mouth "no smoking" he threw it away before opening the door "that was my last one" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha "deal with it" he replied. Shippo house had a lot of family pictures. The thing Inuyasha notice was the two cats. One was black the other was an ash color "I hate cats" Inuyahsa said under his Breath. "Aunt Johanna, Uncle Harry I'm home" Shippo yelled the first to appear was a pear shape lady who had red hair, blue eyes with a big smile on her face. "Shippo your home" she gave him a hug, Johanna looked over to see miroku and Inuyasha "who are your friends dear?" she asked "remember that band I was going to try out for I got in" Johanna hugged shippo while picking him up. "That great honey I'm so proud of you" she said "what's that I hear?" a skin pale man walked from the living room. He had black hair also he was almost wearing the same glasses as miroku "Harry are little fox made that band he tried for" Johanna said letting shippo go from her grip. "That's great sport" Harry patted him on the head. Suddenly miroku coughed from his lack of lung power. "Oh I'm sorry we didn't induced whats your names boys?" she said "I'm miroku" he shook her hand "I'm Inuyasha" he did the same motion "we are here to see shippo drum set" miroku said "that right it over in the garage" shippo walked to the garage with them behind "would you like to stay for dinner were having spaghetti?" Johanna asked them with her cheerful smile "thank but we don't want to be a bother" Inuyasha said "oh it okay boys we love it when shippo bring friends" harry said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well ok" miroku replied "that great dinner will be ready in a half an hour" they walked back into the kitchen. While shippo lead his band mates to garage "finally we can have a good meal" miroku smirked. Shippo opened the door to the garage. Inside was a drum set with five symbols, two extension on each side to top it off four petals. "There my baby" shippo pulled a cloth out of his pocket to wipe the dust off.

"Man this had to cost a lot of money" Inuyasha said pulling out his guitar from the case as was miroku with his bass "it was my dads along with the Marshall" their eye wined hearing the word "Marshall" shippo pulled the tap off of the amp revealing its glory. "Wow a Marshall amp it an honor to play with it" miroku plug in his bass "this is the start of are new band" Inuyasha said plugging his SG guitar, "we'll practice here on the medley for the songs when miroku and I go home we'll write lyrics you can do it too shippo. That's cool?" he said "we cool" they said in unison "great lets jam"

{Wasted Generation 8:00 Monday}

Robert was on stage doing a mic test while some roadies finished setting up the drum set. "Okay are next act is made up of some of the best players. For the first time they will play together, welcome Hanyou" he yelled walking back to the bar, shippo was the first on stage behind his drum set drinking some water. Inuyasha walked on stage putting the strap over his leather jacket, miroku walked on stage with a cigarette in his mouth all the women in the house screamed for him. Inuyasha stood in front of the mic, "we are Handyou, are you fucking ready" the crowd screamed excited "this first song is called wasted generation for Robert"

A Runaway was found today

Dyin in the ally

He didn't have a name, a number or a home

{Miroku did started jumping up}

They found him cold as ice

He was feelin no pain

His destination was termination

A dead end situation

We are the wasted generation

We are the wasted generation

A teenage idol died tonight

Lyin in the gutter

He had the thing in life

Only money could buy

He threw it away with down a river of fame

His destination was termination

A dead end situation

We are the wasted generation

We are the wasted generation

{Guitar solo, "okay now its you turn to sing you know the words" miroku said}

We are the wasted generation

We are the wasted generation

We are the wasted generation

{"one more time loud as you can" Inuyasha said}

We are the wasted generation

{Wasted generation I don't know who wrote it}

Shippo began to use the petals repeatedly "ok repeat after my hey, hey, hey," Inuyasha screamed, "hey, hey, hey" the crowd yelled "this is called did my time"

Realized I can never win

Sometime I feel like I failed

Inside where do I begin

My minds laughing at me

Tell me why I'm I to blame?

Aren't we supposed to be the same?

That's why I will never tame

The thing burning in me

I am the one who chose my path

I am the who couldn't last

I feel the life pulled from me

I feel the anger changing me

{Miroku gave the finger}

Sometimes I can never tell

If I've got something after me

That's why I just beg and pled

For this curse to leave me

Tell me why I'm I to blame?

Aren't we supposed to be the same?

That's why I will never tame

The thing burning in me

I am the one who chose my path

I am the who couldn't last

I feel the life pulled from me

I feel the anger changing me

{Guitar solo}

Betrayed

I feel so enslaved

I really tried

I did my time

I did my time

I did my time

I did my time

I did my time

I am the one who chose my path

I am the who couldn't last

I feel the life pulled from me

I feel the anger changing me

Oh god the anger changing me

Oh god the anger changing me

{I did my time korn}

the crowd cheered not that loud "are you getting quiet on us you came here to see a metal band make some noise" inuyasha was cut off by miroku "up in this bicth" the crowd when wild "now the next song we be sang by miroku" Inuyasha moved to the backup mic. Miroku now stood in front of the mic looking at the women in the crowd

"How everyone doing now this song is called Slither I liked because of the bass lines" miroku heard inuyasha made puking sounds. "Hey shut up dick" shippo did that comedy sound "ok now slither"

Hey4x

When you look you see right though me,

Cut the rope, I fell to my knees,

Born and broken every single time,

Always keep me under finger,

That's the spot where you run to me

Might see some type of pleasure in my mind

{Miroku did a snake like movements}

Yeah, here comes the water

It comes to wash away the sins of you and I

This time you see hey4x

{Inyasha starts playing behind shippo}

When you see me you'll destroy

Rape my mind and smell the poppies

Born and bloodied every single time

Always keep under finger

That's the spot where you might linger

Might see some type of pleasure in my mind

Yeah here comes the water

It comes to wash away the sins of you and I

This time you'll see, like holy water,

It only burns you faster than you'd ever dry,

This time with me,

{Inuyasha stood on top of the amp to the right. Guitar solo}

When you look you'll see right though me,

Cut the rope I fall to my knees,

Born and bloody every single time

Yeah here comes the water

It comes to wash away the sins of you and I

This time you'll see, like holy water,

It only burns you faster than you'd ever dry,

This time with me

{Slither Velvet Revolver}

Inuyasha began to do an extended solo while shippo was pound away on the drums.

"You've been a great crowd good night from handyou" miroku said when the beat stopped. Inuyasha handed his guitar to a stage hand, shippo follow inuyasha to a table. A waitress came to their table "you guy where great. Can I get you anything" she said ready to write down the order "just two waters please" Inuyasha said panting hard, she walked off "where did miroku go?" shippo said "the pervert is picking a groupie out, there he is now" he pointed to miroku with a crowd of women. After the waitress bought the water there was a silent. Inuyasha looked out to the crowd he notice someone. It was the woman she saved from being raped; she was wearing the same private school uniform.

She walked to their table, "hi" she said nervously "Um kagome right?" he said "yes that's my name Inuyasha" she sat down next to inuyasha "how did you know my name?" he asked "I read a flyer saying your band was performing; I realize I never thank you for saving me. So I like to that you by taking you to dinner" she smiled, he blushed a little "well I don't know" suddenly he felt a tap on his back. It was miroku with his arm around blonde hair women, wearing a pink shirt with short skit "inuyasha I'm going to need the place for the night the roadies finished packing are instruments so I give shippo a ride" miroku walked "got to go inuyasha nice meeting you kagome" shippo followed miroku

"But, looks like you have a date" Inuyasha put money on the table then lead kagome out the door. Outside it was a cold day kagome shirred, Inuyasha took of his leather putting over kagome "thank you, so how long have you been playing guitar" she asked "I just picked it up a few years back" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes "she so beautiful wait what I'm I think why would she like me I'm street scum" he thought. Kagome notice his look of deep thought. She also noticed he looked cold "come on Inuyasha lets get to the coffee to warm you up" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the shop "do you think we might do this again?" he asked trying to keep her from noticing how cold he was. She smiled "I see that could happened"

{The apartment}

Miroku was on inuyasha mattress making out with the woman for the bar. He broke the kiss "lets get his going shall we" he said pulling out a condom "oh yeah let my power my noise first" think nothing of it he pulled off his pants putting it on. He was distracted by a snorting sound. He looked over to he wiping her noise miroku saw a white powder on he noise "whoa your doing coke" he said "oh sorry you want some?" she showed her the small bag with the cocaine. "No way" he said "what's a matter your not man enough" miroku hate when someone said he wasn't man enough "line me up" she line up the cocaine on a small mirror. Miroku snorted the line at first nothing happened. Soon as he knew it he was high off his mind. "Wow this kicks ass, now where we" they started making out again.

{The next day 7:00 Pm"}

Inuyahsa looked down at miroku sleeping on his bed next to the woman from last night. Inuyasha sighed he turned over the bed causing them to wake up. The woman grabbed her clothes then ran out the door. Miroku wrapped himself with the blanket "Inuyasha what A surprised" he said. Inuyasha glared daggers at him "put some clothes so I can kick your ass" he walked out if his room to the living room. Miroku soon came out the room wearing clothes "so how was your night" miroku was hoping he forget was he said about the ass kicking "it was awesome now about you ass kicking" Inuyasha chased him around the house.

{So it begins miroku's addiction, don't miss the next featuring battle of the band, also Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss. Hoped you like it read and review}


	3. Chapter three

{Wasted generation}

{I don't own Inuyasha, yet...}

{Wednesday shippo's house 4:00}

The band was practicing for concert next Sunday. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and leather jacket. Miroku was wearing almost the same thing as inuyasha except his shirt said Dead Kennedy's. Shippo was in a white shit with a bull's eye in the middle. "Ok let's try seek and destroy" shippo click his sticks four times

We scanning the scene

In the city tonight

Looking for you

To start up the fight

There is an evil feeling tonight

In our brains

But it nothing new

You it drives us insane

Running

On our way

Hiding

You will pay

Dying

One thousand deaths

Running

On our way

Hiding

You will pay

Dying

One thousands deaths

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

{Miroku stepped up to the mic he began to sing}

There is no escape

And this for sure

This is the we won't take anymore

Say goodbye to the world you live in

You always been taking

But now you giving

Running

On our way

Hiding

You will pay

Dying

One thousand deaths

Running

On our way

Hiding

You will pay

Dying

One thousands deaths

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

{Drum solo, guitar solo inuyasha was trashing his head up and down}

Our Brains are on fire

With a feeling to kill

And it won't go away

Until are dreams fullied

There one thing

On are minds

Don't try running away

Cause you're the one we will find

Running

On our way

Hiding

You will pay

Dying

One thousand deaths

Running

On our way

Hiding

You will pay

Dying

One thousands deaths

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

Searching

Seek and destroy

{Seek and destroy, Metallica}

"Shippo what time is it?" Inuyasha said putting his guitar on the stand, shippo looked down at his watch "Its six min after four" shippo said "I've have to go now I'm taking the van" he said "what a matter a date with kagome" miroku said grinning as Inuyasha was about to walk out the door "I'm mean you've been going out with two days now no kiss" he said "ok look unlike you I get to know the woman not just do her, if you say anything about like that again I will kick you head got" Inuyasha walked out the door, Miroku heard the van drive away "come on lets go follow them" miroku said putting down his bass "but Inuyasha said he'll kick you head in" shippo said worried

"You point is?" he said "your right lets go"

{Winter carnival 5:00}

It was the middle of winter meaning the carnival, Inuyasha and kagome was walking around the fair grounds holding hands. Kagome was in a pink dress with sandals, "so what do you what to do first?" he asked looking around, Kagome saw the zipper "lets go on the zipper" she said "whoa the zipper oh boy" Inuyasha looked a little scared "what's a matter you scared?" she smiled "it not that its just I get sick riding things like that" he turned a little green "it not that bad" she lead him to the ride unaware that there were being follow. "This might be fun" Miroku said, "fhat you taking bout" shippo said with a mouth full of cotton candy. "Follow my lead kid" he waited for Inuyasha to get on the ride, he then walked to the operator "hey some kids are saying this ride Blows" miroku said faking that he was disappointed "damn safety rules I told them" he switched the controls from normal to Fast. Inuyasha was in the cart trying not to puke while kagome was having fun, not noticing inuyasha sick "five bucks says he puke's in the ride" miroku said looking at the ride from the ground with shippo

{5 min later}

Inuyasha had his head in the trash puking. Kagome was patting his back in the back round Miroku was laughing his ass off "I'm so sorry inuyasha I didn't know it was going to go that fast" inuyasha pulled his head out "it ok lets just stay on the ground" he said making Kagome laugh. They walked around until kagome saw a big crowd around a booth "Look Inuyasha" she pointed to the pink jewel that's sparkle when the light hit it they walked to the booth. "Step right up folks win The Shikon jewel a rare gem for the Sengoku Jidai era" the man said, Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's beautiful eyes "how do you win it" Inuyasha yelled "see that dartboard all you have to do is hit the bull's-eye while it spins going back and forward" the dartboard began to spin going side to side. "No one been able to do it you get three try's son" the man said "give me the damn darts" he placed the money on the table, the man gave him three darts. Inuyasha aimed the dart throwing it. It hit the ten spot "oh come on deadeye" a voice from the crowd said, "Damn" Inuyasha cursed under his breath try to see the target. This time he complete missed, Inuyasha could hear the people yelling from the crowd "you could do it Inuyasha" he looked over to kagome who was giving him support. He threw the last dart; Inuyasha closed his eyes thinking he failed the one person who believed in him. Instead hear the crowd cheering, he opened his eyes to see the dart hit the bulls-eye "you did it Inuyasha" Kagome hugged him the man took the shikon jewel out of the case giving it to inuyasha. They walked off into a clearing "here you go kagome" he gave the jewel "Thank you Inuyasha it so beautiful" he put it around her neck the light shining on it made it glow. "This night was great if only it didn't have to end so fast" she looked to the stars. Seeing her look at the stars made him think of something, he snapped his fingers "I know I place we can go follow me" he ran holding her hand leading her. "Where are we going" Kagome said "it's a surprise" he said leading her deep in the park.

{Four min later}

Kagome eyes were cover "we are almost there" he lead her to the top of a hill. "Ok were here" he took his hand off her eyes. She gasped at the area she as in they were in the cherry blossom sanctuary of the park. The frozen water on the sakura looked like glass, "think that beautiful look up" Inuyasha said pointing to the sky; Kagome looked up to see a clear night sky. "It's so beautiful" she said getting closer to Inuyasha putting her head on his shoulder. "How did you know a place like this?" "Every time I would miss my mother I come here seeing the stars made me think that's her way of watching me" they sat in silent looking at the stars lying down on the grass. A shooting star past "Thank you Inuyasha" they looked into their eyes "I can see the stars sparking you keep me warm so lets sat in this moment as long as we can" Inuyasha said, Kagome started to cry "that's so beautiful" they got closer until their lips met in a long kiss. Inuyasha broke the kiss holding her close he licked her tear warm tear of joy. "I love you Inuyasha" she said holding him as well "I love you too, don't cry Kagome there is a heaven above us"

{Friday 6:45 Battle of the bands}

The steelworks was a construction site being used for the night as a concert. Inuyasha drove to the back stage area Kagome was sitting shotgun while miroku and shippo were in the back. "Miroku, do you know how many bands are performing?" Inuyasha asked "six, we are going to have a hard time out doing these bands" he said strumming on his bass. "Why do you say that miroku?" shippo said looking out the window "word on the street is there some bands here from other city that can really can kick ass" he said "oh relax you'll do fine" Kagome reassured them "ok were here I'll carry the guitar's miroku help shippo with the drum set" When Inuyasha parked the car every got out doing what they told to carry "I'm going to get my seat guy go luck" Kagome kissed Inuyasha making him blush she walked away. "Look at the ladies man and here I thought you were gay" miroku mocked Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled then hit Miroku in the groin with the guitar case. "Now if you done being a smart ass then let's get going"

{Battle of the bands 7:00}

The crowd was yelling from the start of the show. Amps were set on both end of the stage; also the stage had an upper level most likely for stage dives. The host of the concert came from the backstage he was holding a mic. "Welcome to the battle of the bands tonight?" he screamed as the crowd yelled back at him "okay the rules are simple, each band has one song after the show the judges will pick a winner. Will the first band come to the stage?

{Backstage}

Most of the bands were taking with each other. Miroku was in a dark corner holding a vile of cocaine. He poured a small amount on that little flap between the thumb and the index finger. Miroku quickly shorted it slaping himself in the face seeing if the drug took affected "hmm cocaine I see" miroku stashed the vile away in his pocket "relax I'm not a cop" he turned around to see someone dressed in all black "who are you?" miroku asked "a dealer making you an offer" he said taking out a cigarette "got a light?" miroku handed him his Zippo "what's you offer?" miroku asked "you are dong a drug that a bastred child of something better" the dealer threw mirkou's Zippo back to him "what do you mean?" he asked "heroin the ultimate trip I'll sell you some panda with a needle all really cooked" the dealer said "panda like it pulp fiction?" miroku asked looking a little confused "yes it is real since you're a first time user of the drug I'll sell it to for 100 enough for two injection" he thought for a second "okay give me the shit" he gave the dealer the money "Miroku get you ass over here were on!" Inuyasha yelled from the steps to the stage, miroku grabbed his bass then ran to the stage hearing "welcome handyou" shippo was the first on stage with his drum set. Inuyasha looked out into the audience for kagome. Miroku fell on his way to the second mic, still high off the cocaine stumble around a bit. "Handyou is to kick you ass this song is called the outsider"

Help me if you can  
It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,  
  
Help me understand why  
You've given in to all these  
Reckless dark desires  
  
You're lying to yourself again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the faultline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this  
such a mess. I don't want to watch you.  
{Miroku trashed his head to the rhythm}  
Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die  
  
Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  
Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence  
  
Lying through your teeth again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the fautline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Go with this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you...  
  
Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die  
{Inuyasha Stepped on the petal, Guitar solo}  
They were right about you  
They were right about you  
  
Lying to my face again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it put it on the fautline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, Coalesce, Coalesce  
{some fans ran on stage to jump into the mosh pit}  
Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time  
What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die  
If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere,  
Do it somewhere far away from here

{The outsider, a perfect circle}

Everyone cheered some women threw bras on stage to miroku. Inuyasha walked off stage, "I think we killed" shippo said wiping the sweat off his face. "Yeah know what you mean" Inuyasha said, they walking towards the food table hearing praise from the other bands.

{Back on stage}

"The next band up is called Demon seed" the host yelled, when inuyasha heard the name he choked on his food. Shippo hit him in the back to make him shallow.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" shippo handed him a bottle of water. Inuyasha threw it away, "go get miroku" Inuyasha ran to the side of stage. "With lead singer/rhythm guitar naraku, on bass koga, kikyo on the drums finally sesshomaru lead guitarist" the band took the stage each one had make up on. Naraku had a firebird guitar has face was painted like a bahoon skull. Koga had a wolf while kikyo had all black paint. Inuyasha didn't care about them he saw sesshomaru holding a blue Stratocaster that match his hair color, a skull painted on his face. "So he's here" Inuyasha mutter shippo came from behind "where miroku?" he said "lets just say when the vans a rocking don't come a knocking" he said looking in stage. "This song is called die die die my darling"

Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty mouth  
  
I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you in hell  
{sesshomaru make a slid throat move}  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Your future's in an oblong box  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Should have seen it a-coming on  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
I don't know it was in your power  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Now your life drains on the floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
  
Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty mouth  
{Koga ran around the stage}  
I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you in Hell  
  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Die, die, die my darling  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Die, die, die my darling

{Die, die, die my darling the misfits}

"Wow he plays better than you inuyasha" shippo said. Inuyasha hit him in the head; he stormed off pushing away a stagehand. Shippo thought noting of it shippo went back to listening to the watching the rest of the show.

{In the van}

A woman walked out of the van. Miroku was in the van with his shirt off getting the heroin kit. Miroku wrapped his arm with a rubber line. He took the needle and injected the heroin in his vein; miroku put the stuff back in the bag. He began to lose focus; miroku opened the door throwing up. "Damn it miroku, first my bed then the van" miroku looked up inuyasha was a blur. "What's going on?" he asked, Inuyasha threw some water on his face. Miroku grabbed his shirt. "Come there about to say who won" inuyasha helped him up.

{30 min later}

The crowd was getting restless waiting for the winner. Every band was on stage crossing their fingers. Inu yasha looking over at sesshomaru, kagome was in the front row hoping for the best. Finally the host came from the back "ok we have the results" everyone heart was beating fast "it was though decision but we have a winner" everything when dead silent. "The winner is Handyou" their eye when wide hearing their victory. Shippo jumped into the crowd getting applause, Kagome ran on stage hugging inuyasha soon kissing him. Miroku was standing by himself he felt a little alone other than his band he had no one to share his win. "miroku do you have anything to say?" the host handed him the mic miroku only had one thing to say "party at the wasted generation!" Inuyasha was giving a slip of paper with the record label address. Once shippo got back on stage they walked too backstage. Before they reached the exit inu yasha heard a familiar voice "coagulations inuyasha" there was a sound of vague in the voice. Inuyasha looked back at sesshomaru with his band in back except naraku. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans. Koga was wearing a brown shirt, black sweat pants. Kikyo wore a white tank top blue jeans with those fallen angel wings. "Been a long time brother" inu yasha yelled back everyone in looked at inu yasha now that kagome looked at them, they did look similar. "How long as it been since we last seen each other?" they glared daggers at each other "not long enough" inu yasha walked off in a pit of anger. Kagome ran to his side "how come you haven't spoke to your brother?" she asked "I don't want to talk about it" he shouted waling towards the van the rest of the ride when silent as it started to snow.

{An hour later}

After dropping off miroku at the wasted generation, the snow was really getting heavy hard to drive "kagome your house is on the hills right don't you have to take the freeway there?" he asked tying to drive "uh yeah you do?" she looked puzzled a little "turn the radio on please" she pushed the button looking for a signal "the highway is closed do to the snow for the night. Drivers are warned to drive careful" he turned the radio off "looks like we have to go to my place until we can get to yours" Inuyasha drove to his house.

{The apartment}

Inuyasha apartment building was unfunded it had no heating so when a blizzard hit it got very cold. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha feeling his warmth under the blanket. They were watching the news highlight from the concert show "look it is you guys" Kagome pointed to the screen. It was the footage from there win it show the footage of Inuyasha seeing his brother for the first time in years "damnit" Inuyasha turned the TV off "Inuyasha tell me what's a matter" kagome asked "I said I didn't want to talk about it leave me alone!" Inuyasha sound didn't angry. Kagome had extreme hurt in her eyes she placed her hand on his face. "You can tell me anything I won't ever hurt you" Inuyasha knew kagome had a caring soul she wouldn't hurt him. He stroked her hair "I was four at the time living with my mother. One day we heard a knock on the door it was sessmarou he was looking for father only problem was he died a year before" Inuyasha was holding Kagome close fighting his tears. "Sessmarou didn't know father like I did. He told me I was father's favorite that he hated me I never forgave him for that we haven't see each other since" Inuyasha looked like he was in deep depressed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said Inuyasha stared into space "don't Kagome you didn't know you're my angel kagome, you care about me otherwise you would have asked" Inuyasha once more stroked her hair "and you're my demon" they kissed lean back on the couch. Some of Inuyasha pain lifted from him. Maybe thing were finally working for him, for once in life he was glad he was alive.

{This ending blows! I promise that the next chapter will have a better ending ans shocking at the same time. Sorry I took so long writer block but I will have the next chapter soon; I also like to thank Saruko and Don't Shoot. You guys kick ass}

{I want to hold you high and steal your pain}


	4. Chapter Four

Wasted generation

I don't own Inuyasha,

On the road 3:00 am

Six days after the battle of the bands the gang is on the way to the recoding studio. As usually Inuyasha was driving with shippo in the back. Miroku in shotgun Inuyasha and shippo notice that he got skinner. "Hey shippo what's this place called?" Miroku asked looking to the back. "It's called wind scar records just keep going until he hit l street then turn right" Shippo gave the direction "let's make sure we have every thing Instruments" Inuyasha said, Shippo checked the instruments "Check" he said "Petals, Mic stands" Miroku looked over to the mic's and the petals "Check" Miroku looked back to the road "that black Folder with the Lyrics in it" Miroku eye's winded looking a little panic. Inuyasha looked over to him "you did remember to bring it right?" Inuyasha looked a little mad "I think I forgot it" he chuckled a bit waiting to get hit "it's cool we'll just write them down when we get there" Inuyasha turned on L street. Miroku whipped out the black folder. "Man getting you mad ever since you met Kagome is hard" Miroku whined "what else should I say she keeps me in a good mood" he said, Miroku looked back to shippo made a whip crack sound making shippo laugh. He looked back at the road "hey Miroku are you wearing your seatbelt?" Inuyasha smiled a bit checking "no why do you ask?" suddenly Inuyasha slammed the brake causing miroku to hit his head against the dashboard. "Well were here shippo open the door" Inuyasha got out of the car. "Oww" Miroku rose up holding his forehead. "You were saying" shippo opened the door handing Inuyasha Guitar case. "That the last time I think of Insults while high" he as well got out of the car reviving his guitar case.

Wind scar records board room

The gang sat down looking at album covers of the artist with the label. A man enter in the room, he was about shippo height wearing a suit with a red tie. Inuyasha notice that he had the same haircut as his boss. "You must be the band that won the contest I'm the president shogo" He snaked their hands, "so boys tell what the music you play is?" Shogo pulled out a cigar "were just a metal band who just here to play music"

Inuyasha said crossing his arm "well I heard that one before band that say they play metal" Shogo lit his cigar "but they become a joke I mean you have a fifthteen year old in your band" he pointed to shippo "hey I may look young but no one can play drums like a can!" he yelled shippo stood up. "Just testing you desire in your music can I see your Lyrics?" Shippo sat back down "here you go" Miroku slid the folder to him. Shogo cracked opened it reading the Lyrics to Slither he looked at the boys with amazement. He then read turn the page. After a couple of second's he was done reading all the song. "This is fucking genius where do you come up with this?" he slid the folder back to Miroku "nothing really we just write about are lives" miroku said "or anything that pissis us off" Inuyasha said "we can start recording at any time for the album there's just one problem"

Shogo put his cigar out in the ash trey. "What's the problem?" Inuyasha looked a little mad "you guys only have six songs just write three more then were cool but we can get started on the ones you wrote" Shogo exclaimed, the guys looked at each other then nodded "until then lets celebrate you signing" Shogo pushed the speaker button "may bring send some red wine" he looked over to shippo "and a 2 litter Doctor pepper" he took his hand off the button "boys welcome to wind scar records"

The next day Kagome's house 7:40am

Inuyasha drove up to a big mansion shrine like place. He parked the van "wow Kagome is rich" he got out of the van, Inuyasha dress a little nicer than what he usually wore except he still his old leather jacket. As he began to walk Inuyasha looked around at the houses the one thing that stuck out was the god tree. Inuyasha finally reached the house. He knocked on the door only to have a butler answer "can I help you sir" he asked looking at Inuyasha clothes "I was invite by Kagome for dinner" Inuyasha replied "oh its you come in" The butler opened the door, Inuyasha looked around. It was painted French Vallina. All over were expensive items such as a vase from the war in states era. "I'll tell Kagome your here" the butler walked up the stairs. Inuyasha started to look at the family pictures. He could tell there were four members in the family, "so that's what a family is like" he looked over to picture of kagome. He saw a picture of her riding a horse then a picture of her doing Ballet "well that's one question answer hen" a middle age woman enter the room she looked so much like kagome. "Oh hi you must be Kagome's boyfriend, I'm Mrs. Kagome's mother" he shook her hand smiling "my name Inuyasha now I see were Kagome good her looks" she laughed a bit "oh you're so flattering dinner will be ready soon the cooks are making something good" she walked off somewhere in the house. Inuyasha felt a slight tug. He looked behind him to see a kid half his size. He looked a lot like the man in the picture, the kid wore a blue vest, brown pants "I'm souta Kagome's little bro, hey is it true no one can play guitar like you?" he asked giving a sheepish smile. Inuyasha rub his head "yep that's true if you want I can teach you how to play" he said "thanks man" he gave Inuyasha a down low five. "Inuyasha" Kagome said, he looked up to see Kagome smiling down upon him. Wearing her yellow dress Kagome hair was in a ponytail the shikon jewel around her neck. A/N think back to the episode when kagome almost when out with hojo She ran down stair jumping into his arm, he spun her around once before putting her back on the ground kissing her. "That's my queue to exit" sota walked off, Kagome broke the kiss "come on you have to meet father he's in the study" Kagome held his hand leading him to the study "what so you parents do for a living you guy are loaded?" Inuyasha asked looking around as she smiled "mom's a chemist for a pharmaceutical company, dad is an investment banker" Inu yasha whilsed in an amazement they stopped at the door. "Dad is it all right to come in" she knocked on the door "sure honey" she opened the door to a room filled with books a man sat behind a desk he looked so munch like souta he was working on some papers, Kagome's dad was wearing a business suit with a blue tie "I like you to meet my Boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Keita my dad" he shook his hand "nice to meet you sir" he said kagome's father gave a fake smile fooling her daughter and Inuyasha "it a pleasure um Inuyasha" after breaking the hand shake they left the room "street scum coming in my home" Keita looked back at his papers in great anger when though him.

Dinner table 7:06

Everyone gather around the large round mahogany table on their plates had hot lobster with rice on the side. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha; Keita glared at Inuyasha secretly after each bite "so Inuyasha Kagome tells me you won that sinkon jewel" takako opened a to the table conversation "most likely to be fake" Keita said under his breath his wife and kids didn't here "we thought it was fake too Keita but the day after we when to the jewel store they said the age was real" Inuyasha said before taking a bite of the lobster "so Inuyasha how your recording coming along?" Kagome asked Keita choked on his food little hearing what the boy does. "I just got done two hours ago recording the guitar and lyrics. Shippo, miroku when I left got started, but the album should be done soon" Inuyasha exclaimed Keita put his silver ware "tell me Inuyasha what do you hope to with you album?" he said as the family looked on souta just kept his mouth shut "hmm when we started the band we really didn't care about what we make we just wanted to play" he said also finished with the meal looking at Keita "that it I heard enough Kagome I forbid you to see him!" Keita yelled slamming his fist to the table pointing at Inuyasha. Tears ran down kagome's eyes "But father why?" she whinnied Inuyasha looked over to her plead "now Keita your over" "I'm not over reaction I don't what my daughter dating street scum with no future" kagome ran off upstairs crying "kagome" Inuyasha tried to follow his love "you get out of my home or I'll call the cops" Keita said Inuyasha at that point was pissed, filler with sorrow "you know she was the best thing to happened to me in my life. If it wasn't for kagome I'd punch your lights out" Inuyasha ran of slamming the door, he ran to the van driving off.

The apartment, 9:38

Inuyasha opened the door seeing miroku and shippo watching TV a pizza box laid on the table. "Uh Inuyasha were done recording so we came home then order out shippo crashing here for the night" miroku exclaimed seeing Inuyasha storm into his room locking it behind "we left you some slice's" shippo got no responds for him instead he heard guitar riffs "lets hit the hay we got to record earlier in the morning" shippo turned off the TV falling back on the floor miroku pulled a cover over him sleeping on the couch. All that could be heard was Inuyasha guitar ripping in all though the night, plus a sniff in between breaks.

Wind scar recording studio 12:00

The group sat in a circle their instrument ready to be played the smoke filled the room from miroku's cigarette. "Do you have any thing miroku" he nodded his head no shippo rested his head on his petal drum "I been working on this last night" Inuyasha strummed a couple of hard riffs going into power chords "I'm going to take your daughter out tonight going to show her my world" Inuyasha sang the first shippo nodded his head "hard blues I can work with that" he played to the guitar adding a thunder to the guitar. Miroku joined in with the bass lines little did they know that would change music forever, 10 days after they were done recording their self titled album. Now they are in the middle of picking an album cover sitting in a circle around the pictures. "How about the black cover with the name above" miroku pointed to it Inuyasha shook his head no. "Been done many times dude" Inuyasha sips his long neck he saw shippo at the corner of his eye with an art pad "what are you doing shippo?" Shippo took his eye off of the pad "it my idea for the cover" he showed it to them it was a pale tall man with an evil look, he wore a kamikaze he band with a rising sun on it. He held a kannta T.N.T strapped to his chest. "I call it the kamikaze samurai" miroku took the pad out of his hands "since when were you good at art" he said looking at the detail Inuyasha also looked in amaze "next to drum best subject so far in school" shippo blew on his finger tip then rubbed his chest. They both nodded there heads "we have a winner" he handed back to shippo miroku lit a cigar he bought earlier "now that were done there's a party at the wasted for us"

Wasted generation

Everyone was getting wasted celebrating Handyou recording while the other band mate's party. Inuyasha sat at the bar miserable Robert notice Inuyasha not getting in the fun he jumped over the bar standing in front of him "what's up Inuyasha your band album is finished and are not celebrating" Robert hand a glass away "just not in the mood okay give me a steel reserve" Inuyasha yelled as Robert gave him the bottle Inuyasha to Robert surprise, took the cap off fast then jugged the whole 40oz bottle the crowd cheered to the jug a lug Inuyasha wiped his mouth "give me another one" he slurred his sentence with the breath of alcohol Robert gave him another.

As Inuyasha drank poured malt beer down his throat miroku was in the bathroom, he tied a rubber line around his arm tapping his veins. "That's the one" he injected the heroin into his blood stream. Miroku felt some in his throat he fell to the ground throwing up in the toilet. Shippo knocked on the bathroom door knowing what was going on inside he walked back in the party scene. Seeing Inuyasha drank his third bottle shippo walked to the bar "man dude who going to drive home now?" shippo said a little pissed at him Inuyasha just stared at the wall as if something trouble him. "I'll give you a ride shippo just got to get another bartender real fast" Robert walked off to his other worker soon after they left as the night when on Inuyasha kept drinking but the memory remained,

The next day 2:38

Inuyasha with the hangover from hell was working busting tables each plate dropped made his head pound. "Inuyasha! Get moving we need more dishes clean you loser" kiriyama screamed Inuyasha balled his fist up walking to the kitchen; he was interpreted when shippo and miroku ran inside Inuyasha turned around "what do you want?" he said crossing his arm's mad "dude did you hear?" shippo yelled excided "it's about the album it appear on the charts man" miroku whipped out a paper from his pocket "oh did it appear number ten behind a pop star" he said a little pissed miroku unfolded the paper it read their album number one "number fucking one" they said in unison Inuyasha threw his apron off "the boss wants us back to plan are tour now" miroku walked out the door to the van Inuyasha was about to leave until kiriyama came out from the back cigar in mouth "what are you waiting for getting your ass clean dishes" he yelled madder then ever "excuses me shippo" Inuyasha picked a glass of beer up taking a sip. He then threw it at kiriyama fat face "fuck you I quit you basted" he walked giving the finger shippo followed behind "that was cool Inuyasha" he said getting in the van Inuyasha closed the door and got in "it was but if we don't leave soon he'll call the cops" miroku speed of

Wind scar records 3:10

They band sat on a couch talking about their success miroku lit a cigarette. Shogo enter the room with a briefcase smiling "as you all know by now your record is a hit mean you'll make a hell of a lot money" he said they looked like they didn't care about it "can be that much money" miroku laughed shogo handed him a paper he took gasped his cigarette fell on the ground "a half a million dollars to spit" miroku said shogo cleared his throat "half a million each you all get to keep," they rose there heads up they never dreamed of that munch money "now lets talk abound the tour shall we" he asked taking the paper back "yes get on with it" Inuyasha rushed shogo. He opened the briefcase handing them the papers

"Damn I'm lazy" one hours later

"Just sigh here and we can leave" shogo handed Inuyasha a pen miroku passed out on the couch from bore damn. Shippo slapped the back of his head to wake his ass "what did I miss?" he asked taking his sunglasses off Inuyasha sighed his name he handed it to miroku who did the same. "Only one more thing your Artist Ryder" shogo packed away the papers into his briefcase he took out a pen and paper "it what the artist what in their dressing room's it could be anything so what do you want" they all looked at each another then nodded "case of longneck beers, a dozen microwaveable ramen and some weights" Inuyasha demanded as he got up from the chair picking his guitar up putting in the case. "Boxes of condoms, pornography mags and some fruit baskets" miroku strummed on his bass "fire crackers, art pads, and inscents that about it" shippo sipped his water checking the time on his watch "got to get home when the first concert on the tour?" he asked before leaving "Okinawa in three weeks for now" they all screamed ready to take on their first concert.

Three weeks later Okinawa stadium

Fans poured into the stadium once they were inside they saw the stage. It was long three drum sets one in the middle, two on each other sides. The stage tech swarmed it setting up the petals and sound system. The band wore all black Inuyasha and shippo watch a tape while miroku lay on the couch drinking a beer. "I never needed I fix so bad" he sipped the beer. Inuyasha stare at the screen aimlessly he pulled from his pocket a picture it was him and kagome smiling the day of the caravel were the night they first kissed. It only been four months but seemed like forever shippo looked over at the picture

"You miss her Inuyasha?" he asked Inuyasha shoved the picture back in the pocket "hell no her father banned me fuck her" he yelled hiding his true feeling a manger came in the room. "Come on the show about to start follow me" he walked out the room "this is it" shippo walked out of the room with them following "wow this is for the wasted" miroku threw his bottle away. Walking the stage time seemed to slow down for them shaking the hands off many roadies; tech crew video cameras were next to them. Inuyasha gave the finger to the camera "were coming for you" shippo yelled jumping on Inuyasha back getting carried to the entrenched, "your all going to the left side of the stage" he handed Inuyasha his SG and miroku warlock, shippo jumped up and down before he was lead to the drums. "From are jam session to wasted then here, think we could make this far when we started" miroku lit a cigarette Inuyasha smiled a bit looking out at the stage hearing the crowd. "I thought it would go this far" he said walking out the stage playing his new song, the chords make the audience scream loud, the light was shine black on them. Inuyasha walking in front of the mic, shippo pointed at him giving the beat.

Mother

Tell your children not to walk my way

Tell your children not hear my words, what they mean what they say.

The light turned blue on them Inuyasha bashed his head

Mother

Can keep them in the dark for life?

Can hide them from the waiting world ohh mother

Father

I'm going to take your daughter out tonight

Going to show her my world oh father!

The pryo exploded light on full showing the band in all their glory

Not about to see your light

But if you want to find hell in me

I could show want it like

Miroku jumped off the stairs to the mic near shippo

Until you bleeding

Not about to see your light

But if you want to find hell in me

I could show what its

Mother

Tell your NOT to hold my hand

Tell now to understand ohh mother

Father

Do you want bang head with me?

Do you want to feel everything ohh father

Inuyasha trashed his head giving the crowd an evil look

Not about to see your light

But if you want to find hell with me

I could show what it's like Inuyasha raises his hand then hit his guitar

Until your bleeding

Not about to see your light

But if your want to find hell with me

I could show what it's Inuyasha swung his hair he pointed the guitar to the sky Guitar solo

Not about to see your light

But if you want to find hell with me

I could show it's like Inuyasha held the note as shippo beat the drums like hell, guitar solo

Mother Danzig

Inuyasha held the final note going a extend guitar solo, Miroku jumped in the pit area at the center of the stage being held up by the fans. Shippo threw his sticks to the fans. Inuyasha began to sweat panting looking at the crowd "you ready my friends! This for the auditory breaking the Law!" Shippo began with a long drum opening before he reached the intro.

There I was comply wasting out of work and down

All inside it so frustrating from that trip to town to town

Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die

So I might as well begin to put so action in my way

"Sing it fucks come on" Miroku called the fans out

Breaking the law, breaking the law the fans sang the words 3 times

So munch for that golden future, I can't even start

I've had ever promise broken there's anger in my heart

You don't know what its like you don't have a clue

If you did you'll find your selves doing the same thing too

Breaking the law breaking the law

Shippo threw his sticks in the crowd during the pause running to the left drum set

You don't know what's it like

Guitar solo

Inuyasha gave the finger

Breaking the law, breaking the law 5x

Breaking the law Judas priest

Sweat poured of the guys Miroku threw his shirt off just before playing the intro to turn the page after that they went right to Seek and destroy. Three more song later they were dead tried but still kept going Inuyasha stood up in front of the mic. "You guys are tried want to rest" the crowd chatted no Inyasha smiled "let me hear a fuck no Inuyasha" he screamed the fans repeated "just checking ok this is the last song Is again sang by the monk of the bass get you ass up here" miroku walked up to the mic he began to check out the women in the audience. While Inuyasha got a green Schecter C1EX baritone "give the pass to the red head in the third row seat five" Miroku said to a roadie he then looked back to the crowd "this song is called you know your right"

I will never bother you

I will never promise you

I will never follow you

I will never bother you

Never I speak a word again

I will crawl away for good

I will move away from here

You won't be afraid of fear

No thought was put into this

I always knew it would come to this

Thing have never been so swell

I have never failed to fail

Pain

You know your right 3x

I'm so warm and calm inside

I no longer have to hide

Lets talk about someone else

Steaming soup begin to melt

Nothing really bothers her

She just wants to love herself

No thought was put into

I always knew come to this

Things have never been so swell

I have never failed to fail

Pain

You know your right

You know your right

You know your right

Pain

You know your right Nirvana

Inuyasha and miroku when into an extended solo shippo beat away at the drums. Miroku jumped on the drums set knocking shippo down "sorry shippo" miroku said helping him up "no problem not my drum set" shippo kicked a hole in the petal drum, Inuyasha hit the ampfire with the guitar before getting back to the mic "thank you you're been a great good night from Handyou" Inuyasha walked off stage along with his band mates once they got back stage the tech crew gave them a massive applause. Out of the blue someone handed Inuyasha a bottle of strong Ji-biru. He twisted off the cap drink it strait "dude that stuff taste like shit strait from the bottle" miroku said looking like he was going to puke. "Shut up and lets get wasted for the night" he walked away to the dressing room mioku nodded his head. "Come on shippo I get you laid with a groupie" miroku patted him on the back "wait I'm only sixteen dude" shippo pleaded following him to the dressing room oh that's right your birthday was last week this is my present to you" miroku said smooth walking lilting a cigar "don't be a wuss you won't get in trouble believe" he said shippo snorted "yeah last time you said that I got a purple nurple" shippo rolled his eyes walking off.

Sorry for the long update computer crashed, I hope you liked it read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Wasted Generation

This is for my sister who was in a horrible car crash she survived but has crippling back problems. But she doesn't let that get her down so this is for he. I don't own Inuyahsa do we have to say that every time

Tokyo 4:00am

Kagome in her school uniform walking down the streets. In these last two moths she hadn't been herself she missed the man she loved. Kagome smiling face had disappeared becoming a mere shadow of her. Kagome kept walking until she passed by a music store; there in the window was Inuyasha on a poster with miroku and shippo. Kagome gasped she ran inside to buy a copy of the Album. Once kagome bought it she ran back to her home, kagome opened the door taking off her shoes. "How was school?" her father said from his office he was to busy working not seeing her daughter's face. "He just thinks nothing happed like every thing is ok" she glared at him like Inuyasha would if he was in a fight. She ran upstairs to her room quickly kagome placed the cd into her pink stereo, when kagome paused play she hears the chords to seek and destroy. A tear ran down her face kagome laid on her bed grabbing a picture frame. It was a picture of Inuyasha sitting Indian style holding his guitar with kagome hugging him from behind smiling.

Milto 12:00am

A bar called lost souls in milto the chords for seek and destroy could be heard from a mile away. People poured into the club to see Handyou live, even though the band just played a live show they still. "Seek and destroy" there were all wearing blue demi ripped pants black shirts with their band names on it. Inuyasha yelled one last time he grew his facial hair out. Shippo gained a new confidence wearing green shaded sunglasses and a new top hat. As for miroku it's seem like he was more of an energy bomb than ever. Inuyasha threw his SG to a roadie nearby once he did that Inuyasha hit the bar with miroku shippo when to go take a leak. Miroku saw it as an opportunity to stair some trouble. "Inuyasha check this shit dude" Miroku stood up on his bar stool "hey everybody free drinks for the rest off the night on shippo" the crowd cheered rushing to the bar trying to get drinks Inuyasha and miroku laughed shippo came back not knowing what was going on. "So where's the next place were playing?" shippo asked sitting on a stool "sendai, then two more cites before we fly to the next island" miroku said lighting a drag, Miroku and shippo notice it was barely five mins and inuyasha was on his second drink. "Oh shit dude keep drinking like that you liver going to be fuck up you already had a bottle whiskey at the venue" miroku said patting him on the back Inuyasha looked at him dazed a bit "hey piss up dick I can stop when I want" just then out of no where a group of four middle age drunk men came in the bar and walked up to the boys. "Heey asshholle you in are stools" one of them said slurring him words. "Dude their stools right over there" miroku pointed to his right Inuyasha just glared. "Hey fuck you we don't need some half-breed rock stars tells us no" Inuyasha got off the stool staring the guy who was tall then him down with no fear. "You heard me half" before he could finish Inuyasha punched him in the face. One of the other guy rushed him Inuyasha tackled him into a bar table, "shippo get outside now before there a riot" miroku yelled running into the fight. Soon beer bottle flew around hitting random people fights broke out everywhere. Shippo made it outside before taking any hits he could only wonder what was happened to his friends. Finally the cops came "oh shit this is all we need" shippo rolled his eyes about ready to leave we he saw something come out of bar's alley door. He walked over ton see Inuyasha and miroku standing outside. Inuyasha had a couple of bruises and dings but with all his year of fighting it didn't matter to him. Miroku had a black eye, shippo ran over "holy shit what happened in there" inuyasha tripped over stumbling a bit "Inuyasha beat the hell out of those two guys then punched his way to the door before the cops came it kicked ass" miroku exclaimed before helping his friend up Inuyasha leaned on miroku for support. "Did he take a lot of hits cause he ain't looking good?" he asked miroku rolled his eyes "nope that the beer and whiskey lets go before the cops find us" they walked though the alley "bullshit cops have always been on my ass, fucking pigs think they would have something better to do" Inuyasha laughed his face was red being so shit faced drunk. They walked down the dim lone streets they kept walking until something caught Inuyasha attention. He pushed his friends to the side looking into a window that read lefty's tattoos parlor 24 four hours. "Hey lets get a tattoo man come on" he walked in the building seeing image of countless pictures "dude wait are you the guy from handyou?" a muscle man walked out from the back wearing a plain coat, black shirt and blue ripped jeans Inuyasha nodded looking a bit confused. "Wow first rocker in my place tattoos free if I get a autograph" the man handed Inuyasha a pen and paper He wrote his name the best he could then handed it back to him "thanks names stevie, your album attract many consumers when I play it. Did you make you pick?" the man said grinning Inuyasha looked at a picture of two swords one was bigger than the other. "That uhh right there on my right arm" the man looked at it "all right good pick it has story behind it" he grabbed him by the arm leading him to the back "it like a ying and yang thing one sword it met to kill thousands in one swing" Inuyahsa sat down pulling off his shirt "what dose the other sword do?" Inuyasha bean to lose his focus the room kept spinning "the other sword is met to heal thousands with one swing a think on other dude in this store past got one" he picked up the needle before he could hear who it was Inuyasha black out stone cold.

The next day tour bus 9:43pm

Inuyasha opened his eyes very slowly he sat up hitting his head. "Damn must be in the bunks oh my head" he rolled out climbing down the short ladder once he was on the floor he grabbed a shirt. He walking the main living area the walls were black with a lazy boy couch in front of a plasma screen TV. On the couch was miroku smoking and shippo drawing something on his pads. "Hey check it out his awake!" shippo acknowledge looking back to his pad "how the hell did I get here?" Inuyasha asked putting on his black shirt "Damn you were wasted! When you went into the tattoo parlor we called for a ride from some of the roadies" miroku exclaimed looking out the window "Shippo M-80 there a sigh coming up" he padded shippo on the shoulder shippo pulled an M-80 from his pocket handing over. Miroku quickly lit it with his cigarette shippo opened the window miroku threw the firecracker it landed in front of the sign. A loud boom came afterwards blowing the sigh to prices. Shippo and miroku laughed giving a high five "what are you guys fucking stupid" Inuyasha yelled giving a pissed off look "relax we are rock stars we worked hard and now we can finally live it up Man" miroku paused to inhale his cigarette. "Guy want to be like us women want to fuck us simple we live out the dream for their sake" he said smirking looking at his watch "So doing stupid things is a part of it" Inuyasha said grabbing a longneck out of the freezer Shippo and miroku nodded yes then when back to their actives "how the tattoo Inuyasha" Shippo said he looked at Inuyasha who was confused "what the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha didn't remember the tattoo Miroku stood up and lifted his short sleeve to see the tattoo. "Oh shit that fucking cool" Inuyasha looked at the detail of the two sword Shogo enter the room holding some papers "hey boys how it going cool tattoo Inuyasha" shogo said Shippo put down his pad "what's the news shogo?" he asked Shogo smirked as if he was really relieved "those guys you got in a fight don't remember you so we can get arrested" miroku sighed form relief grabbing a cigarette from his pack. Shogo handed shippo those paper he was holding "what's this Shogo" he looked at the papers "that's the bar tab you paid for all those drinks" Shippo eyes winded his mouth opened "But I didn't drink" he stopped and glared daggers at miroku who was laughing his ass off "I'll get you back mark my word you asshole" he gave the finger

The venue 11:00am

The entire stadium was hot as hell sweat pours from the band giving there all for the fans. Miroku was wearing his denim jeans with no shirt on showing his skinny body; he switched his warlock for a black sadowsky bass. Inuyasha was wearing black pants and a white wife beater. He had also switched red firebird guitar shippo was wearing same thing he was wearing later in the day. "Ok we are down to the last song it a heavy fucker we wrote on the road it's called killing is my business and business is good" Inuyasha let out a scream before playing intro miroku Played his bass faster than he usually did. The fans didn't know what they were hearing but they loved it

I am Sniper

Always hit the mark

Paid assassin

Working after dark

Using infrared

My target you

Inuyahsa pointed to the crowd

Aimed at you head

Inuyasha swung his hair around stepping back, Miroku ran to the mic

Ten thousand up front

Ten thousand when through

And I know what to do

And you know I'll do it too

Then am coming back for you

Back,

Inuyasha stepped on his overdrive petal started playing faster getting back on the mic

I do the getting rid of

Don't tell me why

Don't need to hear the truth

Don't need the lies

Now pay me quickly

And were through

It brings me great pleasure

To say my next job is you

Inuyasha stepped to the side next to were the pyrotechnics. In a flash second Inyasha Tuning pegs were on fire. Inuyasha looked at it "Oh Shit this is bad" the crowd got quiet seeing the flame. Inuyasha looked at miroku who was standing at his left. They both nodded Inuyasha when back to playing the song raising his guitar. Miroku raised his bass touched Inuyasha guitar setting his a blazed. The crowd when wild

Don't you that killing is my business

And business is good. Killing is my business.

You better believe it

Killing is my business and business is good Megadeth

The guitar burning was starting to melt the strings Inuyahsa and miroku threw their guitars away letting the roadies put em out they were out miroku grabbed the firebird smashing it Inuyasha Picked the bass up throwing it far into the crowd. "Thank you good night" the guys ran offstage to their dressing rooms. Once they got their they all sighed "damn Inuyasha you alright I thought you burned" Shippo said handing him some water he grabbed "no, I didn't get burned miroku you played that off good" Inuyasha looked to miroku smiling "just pure instinct damn I wanted to keep that bass, I'm going to the bathroom" he walked over shogo came in the room smoking his cigar happy as hell "oh shit did you hear those fans, they love that new song it like something change" shogo patted them on the back "what do you mean change" shippo asked crossing his arms "it like you first album was pure anger and playing some metal like other acts, this one you really did something no one hear before" he breathed in his smoke blowing out "plus that fire accident was cool, can we try to fix that in the show?" he said grinning at Inuyasha, he rolled his eyes "sure except we need a way to do it without burning are self's" Inuyasha said laying down on the black couch grabbing a bottle of jack Daniels he began drinking the bottle fast. "Hey Inuyasha I have a question" Inuyasha stopped drinking for a second "back when we were in Milto, what did that guy mean by half breed?" shippo looked to his brother figure taking one more sip of his whiskey. "My father was American he came and moved to milto. He was a criminal had a reputation he met my mother then my brother was born" Inuyasha took another sip "so he they gave my brother to a family friend of mom. Then they left to Tokyo were I was born" shippo gasped; "so you're half American plus a have a story in milto" Inuyasha nodded his head throwing his empty bottle away. Miroku came from the bathroom a little bit happier you know what he did do I need to say "hey guy lets get out of here and do something" mioku jumped on the couch on Inuyasha. He pushed him off and punched him in the right leg "I got a place to go come on"

A motorcycle dealer ship 11:45

The guys walked into the shop seeing many bikes in the display place all of them were Harleys Davidson's. "Look at all this you can really smell the pipes" Mioku said looking around "hey look it Handyou Those guys kick ass" a small group of bikers came up to them holding pads "can you sigh this" one of them said Miroku and shippo started sighing Inuyasha some how maged to get pass the walked around looking at the bikes. He didn't see anything he liked until a 71 black ape handle bar low riding bike caught his eye. Inuyasha looked at the detail on the bike seeing the chrome shine. "Like the bike" a woman came from behind the bike. She wore an all black with the name of the business on the back of her shirt. She had red died hair "yeah, is it a easy rider model" Inuyasha asked pointed to the gas tank "you bet, it's are oldest one we got but we put new part in so it runs like new" She exclaimed Inuyasha stroke his facial hair "I'll take it got the keys" Inuyasha said whipping out the cash her eyes winded "that munch in cash you album really must have sold a lot" she threw Inuyasha the keys he handed him the money over. Miroku and shippo walked over looking at the bike "she a beauty" Inuyasha showed him the keys "it mine now shit let go for a ride" Inuyasha began to push it outside towards the door. "Push it next to my car" Miroku pointed to his purple corvette same shade of purple as his glove, "okay we race back to the hotel, I got some groupies back their waiting" He slid across the hood getting in the driver seat. Shippo got in the passages "come on Inuyasha lets see what that thing can do" he began burning out revving the engine on his corvette. Inuyasha turned the keys giving a loud start up. Inuyasha looked at Miroku revving his engine matching the sound on Miroku's corvette "1,2,3,4" they both took off going as fast as they could though traffic. Inuyasha cut off miroku then speed off beating him, "shit where did he learn to that, well as lets I'm going to score" miroku said looking at the smoke inuyasha left behind. "Let's pick some sushi up, I have the munchies"

Hotel room

Inuyasha sat in his smoke filled room his company his alcohol bottles all round. He heard the sound off the party outside his door, but he didn't care for the party. He pulled from his pocket a picture of Kagome he started to remember the horrible things that her father said. "I don't want my Daughter Dating that street scum," those words repeated in his mind Inuyasha let out a scream throwing a bottle at the wall. He got up kicking a chair to pieces he started punching hole's in the wall. Once he was done with that part of the room he ran to his dresser kicking it right in the center. Miroku along with some people at the party opened the door seeing Inuyasha destroy his room. "That looks like fun" he said being high they looked on at him. Inuyasha opened the window looking down 30 stories "DOES ANYBODY WANT FREE SHIT?" he pulled the T.V out throwing it out. It smashed into millions of pieces hitting the pavement, he continue to go destroy his the hotel room. Miroku left the room along with the groupies Inuyasha sat in the corner he hand a pen and pad in his hand he began writing his Anger out.

Two months later wind scar records

Their first four month tour was over the group were once again recording for the next album. Inuyasha miroku and shippo were jamming their new material; Inuyasha had his Old Black Leather jacket with a blue shirt and black pants. Miroku had on a blue demin jacket, a green shirt that said "telling not to smoke is bad for you" same black jean as inuyasha, shippo wore blue pants, red shirt and his top hat. The band was playing fine but the guitar was a little bad and sloppy. "Cut, Inuyasha are you Drunk again" he looked over to shago his face was little red. "Fuck man this cost a lot of money, get sober and come back later" He yelled shutting the recording off "hey shogo I have an idea for the new album" miroku said pulling down his bass shago stepped out into the room "me and shippo wanted to do an instrument it's one of the solos I did at the wasted" Miroku explained patting shippo on the back Inuyasha looked over "those solos kick ass I say do" Inuyasha said grabbing a beer from a near by fridge. Shogo shrugged his shoulders "sure why not I'm going home" shogo walked out grabbing his coat slamming the door. "Speaking of wasted we haven't been there in months lets pay a visit" Inuyasha stumbled his way out off the room his friends followed.

Wasted generation 9:00

As usually it was crowded at the wasted Handyou walked though the crowd signing autographs on the way to the bar stools. Robert was serving drinks they boys sat on the stool "I'll have a Rattle snake, jack Daniels and IBC Root beer" Robert head shoot up "there only one son a bitch who orders a fucking rattlesnake" he turned around the boys saw Robert smile he looked a little paler. "How the fuck are you guys doing! Inuyasha you drunk off your ass Miroku you got skinny Jesus man eat something" Robert handed him a sandwich that was for another consumer. Miroku was baked so he ate it fast, Robert looked over to shippo "shit you got taller, still the fox of the drums?" Shippo raised an Eyebrow "your business is still booming?" he said sarcastic Robert placed the drinks on the table "it hasn't been this crowded since we played here" Miroku commented seeing the stage crew setting up the bands petals. "Well since you dude been on tour we had to hire another great band to play, These guys have a cult favorite with the people here" Robert explained as Inuyasha chugged his whiskey down he put the glass down "give me a more rob" Robert poured whiskey in the bottle "so I hear about all the bar fights and destruction you left you guys got in" Robert laughed miroku lit a cigarette "seven bar fight" Inuyasha said smiling Miroku taking a puff "50 groupies fucked all happy by the end, and one virginity done with" miroku also smiled looking at the waitress shippo hit him on the head for the virginity comment "a hundred hotel rooms trashed later" shippo explain looking at the stage "hey the band on stage" Inuyasha looked over to be shocked he began to give a pissed off look. Miroku turned around as well "shit dude isn't that Demon seed, you're brother band?" miroku never saw them before so he was very excited to see what the hypes about. Demon seed was playing the same Instrument except Nauku wasn't playing his guitar. "We are the evil that is demon seed. This song is called Death Comes Ripping" Nauku yelled koga stepped to the mic "1234" he jumped up thrashing around playing his bass low. Serrmaro slid his fingers up the fret playing the intro he head bang his long hair whipped his hair around. Naruku pulled the mic off the stand

Turn the light down low

And bolt up the door

Future is coming

Future rising up

Sesshomauru and koga stepped up toone mic "Whoa"

Shotgun blast a demon piece of lead

With both eyes open

I will wait for the kill

Feel the evil

Feel the heat as I blast you up Naruku jumped into the mosh pit

Whoa

Death comes ripping sesshormauru sang

And I know, Death come ripping naruku jumped back on stage

You feel the heat as Death comes ripping

Rip your heat out

Death comes ripping

And you know Death comes ripping out

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Death Comes Ripping The Misfits

"Your fucking rowdy we love it night" naurku threw the mic down walking off koga waved walking off as well. Sesshormaru and Kikyo walked off doing nothing "that is just pure raw energy" Shippo comment amazed at what he saw. "It was the style we played except darker" miroku said to Robert "were doing a best of the wasted night the fans would like to see you play" a couple of other people hear it and yelled yeah. "Ok we'll do for more beer I'll get the guitars" Inuyasha was stopped by shippo "I don't think we should your too drunk to play" shippo said trying to reason with Inuyasha but it failed "I'll know when I'm too drunk" a bottle hit Inuyasha on the head breaking on contact Inuyasha stumble back against the wall. It was hojo holding the broken bottle with a sick smirk his two goons behind him. "Oh shit he just lose his life" he grabbed miroku and shippo Robert pushed a bottom telling the waitress to run out the back door. Inuyasha had blood running down his face Inuyasha yelled tackling hojo. People started pushing soon fighting. Inuyasha was lost in the crowd fight a hand reached for the glass on the bar only to have it break. Miroku grabbed his hand back "that didn't work well" miroku said rubbing his hand shippo looked at Robert "I Hope you're not going to be mad at Inuyasha Rob" he ducked a bottle whizzed by his head hitting the wall. "It's cool happened all the time besides the guy who start's the fight pay's the damage" he looked out at the fight it seemed to calm a little "I'm going to find Inuyasha" Robert hopped over punching his way though the crowd. Shippo and Miroku watch him "wow he sure can whoop ass" they both ducked back down "next to living on the streets, Inuyasha learned most of his fighting from rob like doing combos and shit" mioku explain beginning to crawl out to the back shippo followed behind. Robert pushed though the crowd searching for Inuyasha. He heard the sound of sirens most of the crowd ran out. Robert kept looking to see Inuyasha lying on the floor his shirt had been tore off he had bruises on his body. Inuyasha stumbled to get up Robert picked him up. Inuyasha hair was covering his eyes he couldn't see "here take him up to my room upstairs I talk to the cops" Robert handed Inuyasha off to a stranger he carried him up the stair into Robert Apartment. There was something that Inuyasha remember it's been as if he knew the person. Inuyasha called out a name "miroku is that you! Shippo come on who is this" the hair around his was moved Inuyahsa could see his brother standing. "Get away from me I don't need you help" he tried to push but being drunk and to weak to fight. Sesshormaoru pushed him to the wall "Why are you doing this to yourself" sesshormaoru held back his brother Inuyasha laughed "why do you care all of a sudden. You hate me you have no right" Inuyasha was put in a headlock he ran back into Robert couch polling in front of the TV. "Damn it you're the only family I have, do you want to end up like Dad huh" sesshormaoru wrestled his brother to the ground " what the fuck are you talking about?" he yelled back fight with his might he had left "dad drank himself to death mom never told you, god damn it I never knew him but I'm not letting it happened to you. Why are you doing it" he yelled back Inuyasha stopped moving Sesshormaoru heard him crying Inuyasha bought his head up. "I miss her ok she was the only one who ever believe in me, then my past caught up with me so no I can't see her again" he began talking calmly hi tear ran all down his face. "You mean that woman kagome?" he asked letting his brother up Inuyasha nodded "do you think she wants to see you like this, what happened to my brother that would never give. If he had no family he kept going, if some said he was nothing he fight until he prove them wrong" sessermaoru yelled with so munch passion. "You can do this get her back but you got to kick the habit otherwise your proved to them that you just street scum with money" Inuyahsa looked down bowing his head down. He brother had never talk to him like this hell he barley said a word to him, but he knew the words were true. Kagome would never want to see this demon within that just kept drinking his problems away. Inuyasha hugged his brother for the first time in his life. Sesshormaoru hugged back he looked at Inuyasha right arm seeing tattoo "where did you get the tattoo" he looked at it shocked stepping back "your home town why do you ask" Sesshormaoru pulled up his left arm showing a older but still the same tattoo. "No fucking way this is just some weird shit" he touched it before he pulled his sleeve down. "Trust me you not seeing things because your drunk don't know what it is but it fate" sesshormaoru chuckled a bit Inuyasha sighed a bit "Fuck this is going to be a long week" Inuyasha said falling on the couch Sesshormarou opened the door "ad least you have family now" HE said walking out the door Inuyahsa raised an eyebrow "where are you going?" He yelled Sesshormarou looked back "you now the only one who got busted by the law. I'll be damn if my bro get my in jail" Inuyasha threw a pillow playfully as he laughed at his brother comment. "Shit now we have something in common" Inuyahsa looked out the window seeing the moon.

Four days later

Shippo lead his blind folded Aunt and uncle up a hill Shippo stopped them "ok guys check it out" he removed the blindfold they gasped they saw a huge big mansion. It was a brown house with twenty windows at the front. "This your house shippo?" Harry asked amazed at his nephews choice He nodded his head "nope it your guy's" he handed each keys to the house Johanna hugged shippo "thank you I don't know what to say" she said hugging the life out of him he broke free "nothing to say it has fourteen rooms, two bathroom a guest house In the back with a swimming pool and your guys will have money so you can put any thing you want in" he pointed to the house Joanna jaw dropped "it's my way of saying sorry for not being around" shippo said looking down at the ground he put his hands in his denim jacket. Harry looked over to him "hey it's ok we understand that your living you dream. You wanted to be a musician since your dad taught you to drum" Harry smiled patting him the back then hugged him "I guess your right, well I have to go to the studio the movers we be here any min now" he walked off waving Joanna looked back. "I'm making some chicken tonight bring the boys over" She yelled waving her arms "I will they miss your cooking" he started shippo walked back to the van. The same van that he and his friends rode all the time, he opened the door once he got in he cried

The same day a banned house

Miroku walked into his former drug house before he left for tour. He opened the door to see people either doing drugs, tripping out on them of making em. They all greeted him with a hey miroku walked pasted them to see the dealer from the battle of the band "hey how's it going dude" the dealer shook miroku's hand "nothing munch" miroku saw a hot high school girl with hot pink dyed hair in a uniform on speed walk by he touched her ass. She looked back to be shocked "I don't know if it the drug but you look like the guy who plays bass in Handyou" She wrapped her arm's around miroku "can I fuck you" she laughed a bit grabbing his penis he looked into her eye then back to the dealer "give me the morphine I'll pay you after I'm done with her" he slapped her ass she laughed The dealer handed him the needle miroku walked the girl up the stair walking into a room with a mattress he sat down as the girl did a lap dance for him removing her uniform showing pink bra and patty's. He tied a rubber trend around he arm after she removed his purple shirt. Miroku shot as she went lowered under he heard a zip

Monday the following week

It was a normal day at kagome's house souta was watching TV his sister sitting next to him still unhappy. Ketia was with his wife going over the bills a rumble came over the house "what the hell is going on" Keita took his glasses off a door bell rang. Keita walked to the door he opened it to see a sober Inuyasha on his Harley wearing a back shirt and camflogue pants with boots. He smiled riding the bike into the house having keita back away he turned off the bike. Kagome walked in the room seeing Inuyasha for the first time in months. He grew a little taller and had facial hair Inuyahsa looked at Kagome as well they drank in each other sight. "What the hell are you doing here I banned you" keita pointed the finger at him Inuyasha laughed, "listen pop weather you like it are not I'm in love with you daughter. The only reason you banned me was because you thought I would only bring her down" he paused for a second staring him down "but now with the money I've made from something you thought was a waste of time, I can support her with my love added we can be happy for the rest of are lives. No matter how far nothing else matter but her I could be much more form the heart" he yelled Kagome began to cry she walked to him hugging him "that was beautiful Inuyasha" he embraced Kagome "so how bout it lets get marred" he asked looking into her eyes "hold right there" keita yelled a vein was pulsing he breathed in "Kagome if you marry that man I'll cut you from this family for good" suddenly a stomp there foot to the teenagers surprise it was kagome's mom "this enough you daughter hasn't smiled for four months since you banned him but no Inuyasha is back she smiled. He would make a great husband and if you don't like it I'll leave you taking all the money with me" she yelled at him with all her anger keita closed his mouth shutting up. Inuyasha wanted to clap Kagome's mom breath bring back her smile "you have are permission to marry are daughter" Inuyasha lifted Kagome spinning her once before putting her down they kissed it was the happiest day for both of them Inuyasha broke the kiss "come on we still have to buy a ring" Inuyasha pushed the bike out of the house "are you sure it safe to ride" they both got on the bike Inuyasha gave her his helmet. "I don't you find out right on" he turned on the bike driving off kagome held on to him tight. He peeled out of the shire driving off. "Kagome lets forever trust in who we are" Inuyasha yelled Kagome held on to him tighter "I trust you once you slow down" she yelled seeing upcoming traffic.

Well I finally finished that chapter. My god the writer block was bad didn't know what to do until it I saw velvet revolver Fall to pieces video then it came together for me. Get ready for some down and dirty writing for the next chapter


End file.
